


Home Up High

by lori_yuy



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lori_yuy/pseuds/lori_yuy
Summary: Elena, the new Turks recruit, has been in the company for several months now and she has a crush on the Director.She realizes one day that she's never seen the Director go home and decides to ask her colleagues about it.After getting vague answers, she is now determined to find out where exactly Tseng lives.
Relationships: Elena/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Kudos: 31





	Home Up High

**Author's Note:**

> Smut at the last section. I had to rework the smut section quite a few times since this was first posted. I hope everyone enjoys it!

Elena stretched out in her office chair. The clock on her computer showed a little past 9 PM. She let out a loud yawn and then began writing the last report in ernest. This report has to be done today. She hates procrastinating and as the rookie, wanted to measure up to everyone else's work speed.

Reno and Rude had long left, to drink at some bar probably. They had tried to persuade her to leave the office with them at around 6 PM but she refused. Not because she wasn't a social creature, but today she was on a roll and wanted to get her work finished.

She was about to close up when the doors to the Administrative Research office opened to her surprise.

Director Tseng stepped in, without his suit jacket. His eyes landed on her form hovered over her computer.

"Elena....you should try to keep your work-life balance. Go home." he stated gently.

While the meaning of what he said set fire in her heart, what he was SAYING was not what he was DOING.

"Says the boss who CAME BACK into the office at almost 10:30 PM." She retorted with added emphasis. What a hypocrite!

Tseng didn't reply and walked to his desk, unlocked a file cabinet, and bent down to flip through the contents.

Elena's eyes followed his movements closely, admiring his form. He was eye-candy with his full suit normally but sans the jacket, he looked even better.

"Did you go home and then come back because you forgot something Director?" she asked as he rummaged through the files.

"No, the President requested a copy of a document that I filed the other day." he replied.

Wait...did that mean that he was still working and didn't go home?

She stopped openly staring when he stood back up with a folder in hand. Elena shut down her computer and stretched one more time.

"Anyways, don't YOU stay too late, Director. I'm heading home like you suggested.....good night?" Elena waved her hands as she stepped out.

"Good night Elena."

~...~

She was in a fine mood when she got back to her apartment. The Director had wished her a good night! AND called her by her name!

She was flushed with giddiness as she prepared herself a simple omelette and some instant soup for a late dinner.

She's been in the Turks for a little over half a year now. Her inspiration came from being saved by Shotgun in the streets years ago. Even though she had initially really hated the Turks because her sister had dedicated her life to it, Elena was currently pretty happy with her job and her coworkers.

The pay was awesome so she was able to get a nice apartment in the Sector 6 upper plate. It wasn't well furnished but contained everything she needed on a regular basis. Also, who could resist having such a cool and handsome man as a boss?

She hummed as she put her tray of food down on the coffee table.

"He told me to go home and have a work-life balance.....tehehe....he is SO caring ~ ~ ~"

Her mind wandered back to his jacket-less form. Tantalizing thoughts popped into her head.

The crisp lines of the white dress shirt being slightly wrinkled, collar buttons popped open...the exposed skin from his jawline down to his chest.

Elena shook her head a few times "Stop being a pervert and eat dinner." she chided herself.

He was probably up in the Executive Suite, presenting work stuff to the President. That means the President was working late too. She wondered if his jacket was up there.

Still, something bothered her. When was the last time she saw the Director go home? Has she EVER seen him go home? Where even IS home for the Director, not that it was any of her business, but she was curious.

Being dedicated to work is one thing, but being a workaholic can't be healthy. He was in the office by the time any of them showed up, and was usually still there when the rest of them have gone. Elena remembered the rule of "always arrive before your boss and leave after your boss" for work places.

Well, that rule certainly never applied to the Turks.

~...~

"Senpai...." Elena whined over her bowl of steaming hot ramen noodles.

Reno had decided to be nice for once and treat her to some dinner the next day after hearing that she stayed late to finish work.

Despite his brash personality, Reno was a pretty decent guy. He might have a potty-mouth and his mind is constantly down the gutter, but he did care for every one of the Turks.

"What? Eat your food." Reno replied while he slurped down his noodles.

"My noodles are still hot. I was just wondering about the Director..." Elena contemplated as she poked at her own bowl.

Reno swallowed his food and broke into a grin. "You have a crush on Tseng."

"!!!" Elena blushed at the shamelessly direct statement Reno made.

"It's obvious 'lena. You stare at him all day when you're not actually doing work. So, what have you imagined doing to him or him doing to you? Maybe I can add to your imagination hehehehe."

"What are you implying Senpai??? I do NOT STARE at him ALL DAY. And I don't know that I'd want your input for my imagination. Anyways, back to my question, have you ever seen the Director go home?" Elena rebutted.

Reno hummed to himself.  
"Denying your crush isn't gonna achieve anything Elena and there's nothing wrong with letting your mind wander. As for your question....I haven't seen him go, but yes he does go home."

"REALLY??? But it feels like he's always in the office!"

Reno chuckled at her statement. "You'll figure it out 'lena."

Thanks a bunch Reno-senpai, that did not help.

"Now be grateful and eat up since I'm paying for ya." Reno left the conversation at that and picked up his bowl to drink the soup.

~...~

"Rude-senpai...."

"..." Rude looked up through his shades at Elena.

"Reno-senpai won't really tell me but...does the Director ever go home?" She asked over her mug of hot chocolate.

They were taking a little break from their desk and decided to go up to the cafeteria for some refreshments. 

Rude looked down into his mug of cafe latte. "He does."

"Is he upper-plate?" She decided to prod a little more. She's never seen him go home, but Tseng always came into the office every morning looking crisp, dapper, and proper. Every strand of hair in place and no wrinkles in his attire.

"Technically." Rude's reply didn't explain much.

"Have you seen him go home? I feel like he's always in the office." Elena's curiosity was killing her.

"Yes and no." ..... what the heck does that mean?

Rude was well aware of Elena's crush on Tseng, but he wasn't sure Tseng would appreciate him divulging his living quarters to the rookie. Rude knew exactly why his partner avoided answering Elena's question, for the same reason as him probably.

He sighed. "He goes home Elena if you're worried about his health. I know he's a workaholic but he gets rested up just fine."

"If you're really curious, you should ask the Director himself sometime." Rude finally suggested as he looked over at Elena's confused face.

I can't do that!! Elena's thoughts ran in her mind.

"He will tell you if he feels like it." Rude added.

Big help, all two of her collegues. At least she found out that he lives "upper plate, technically".

~...~

Elena decided to go the unconventional route in her information search this time.

When she ran into Heidegger in the building, she stood up to her full height against him despite still being too short.

"Director Heidegger, a few minutes of your time please!"

"What do you want Turk?" Heidegger's scowl didn't faze Elena. He used to be the Turk's manager so he might know.

"Do you know where Director Tseng lives?"

Heidegger gave her the most annoyed look. "W-Why would I know?" His voice sounded like he was lying.  
Elena became suspicious. "Do you really not know where your former subordinate lives?" she pressed.

Heidegger's expression turned sour. "I have to go, stop asking me about his disgusting living arrangements. The President's father would have never approved of this!"

This left Elena more confused. What disgusting living arrangements? ...The President's...father?

She tried Director Scarlet next.

"Director Scarlet, a minute of your time. Do you know where Director Tseng lives?"

Scarlet is a rumor factory so she might know.

The woman gave Elena a side eye. She's definitely heard of Elena's crush on the Turks' Director by now.

"Why would you want to know? You wanna crash his place and get some? You're in for some surprises if that's the case."

Elena's face turned a shade of pink. "No..no I was just curious and wondered if he ever went home."  
What surprises?

Scarlet laughed. "Oh asking out of concern for his health now are we? You know, he does have a pretty face and some nice features down there..."

WHAT?????

"You should try touching him after work sometime if you have that big of a crush on him. I certainly got to know his "features" that way once." Scarlet suggested with a smirk.

"....E-Excuse me I forgot I had a meeting coming up soon!!" Elena beelined out of there.

"Tch...babies. I was having fun messing with her too." Scarlet turned around and walked back towards her department.

She went to Director Tuesti next. Urban planning should have all the living quarters data of the city right?

Reeve just gave her a look and sighed when she asked.

"That's not data I can just share with anyone Miss Elena."

Reeve was much nicer about answering than the other two directors had, but all she got was basically the same thing, that Director Tseng does go home and it was technically upper-plate.

"Miss Elena, I'm sure Tseng would be happy to know that you're concerned for his health, but there's nothing to worry about."

She did get to play with Cait Sith model #12 while she chatted Reeve up though. Probably one of the better Directors at the company in her humble opinion.

Elena swallowed. She wasn't sure if approaching Professor Hojo about it is a good idea. There were always rumors about the mad scientist floating around the building.

"Professor Hojo..." She decided to be brave if only for the curiosity eating away at her the past few days.

The scientist turned around in the cafeteria line.  
"Oh? A Turk. What do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you knew where Director Tseng lives."

"Hm...head of Administrative Research? No idea, I thought he lived in the slums since he was watching the Ancient all the time."

Slums? She couldn't imagine Tseng living in the slums. The slums isn't upper plate eitherway.

"You know, I'm happy that he FINALLY brought that silly girl back to me but those turds that she calls her friends had to come in and mess up my lab and take her away again. Is there any way you can ask your Director to pursue the Ancient once more? I would LOVE to run my experiments that were already planned."

Elena stared at the rambling scientist. The shine in his eyes were clearly that of a madman.

"She was going to reproduce with candidates from SOLDIER...and we were planning to breed quarter-blooded ancients to help find the Promised....where are you going?"

Elena's heard enough. She ran from the cafeteria.

~...~

She was buying her usual refreshments of hot chocolate and cookies when something like a breakthrough came to her.

The cafeteria lady that usually served her revealed something enlightening.

"Miss Elena, good to see you again. I heard you were looking for some information on Director Tseng?"

Wait..was there rumors of her information query running around now?

"Uh...yes do you know anything about him?" Elena decided to ignore the implications of people knowing about her info digging.

"Well he often comes down here late at night to purchase our cheesecake. We also stock several wines as he sometimes asks for it."

"Wine?" Elena's curiosity was piqued. Late night huh...and cheesecake? "Wait, did you say come DOWN here?" 

As far as she's concerned, their office was in the freaking basement.

"Yes, from the Executive Suite."

Realization dawned on Elena's face.  
How could she NOT have seen this?  
OF COURSE he lives "UPPER PLATE, TECHNICALLY". OF COURSE she would almost never see him leave the building. OF COURSE he was ready and in their office first thing in the morning. 

The Director lives IN the Shinra building itself, she finally concluded.

Another shocking thought hit her then. "Executive Suite?"

Why would he be coming from the Executive Suite? Isn't that where the President lives?

Heidegger's and Scarlet's reactions suddenly made sense.

She needed to run some reconnaissance operations of her own now.

~...~

She was ready to go home and get a good night's sleep but Elena forced herself to keep awake.  
She was going to get to the bottom of this today.

"Elena, you should go home, you look tired." Tseng said as he glanced at her from his massive desk.

"I'm okay Director, I wanted to finish one thing." She lied.

"...alright, don't stay too late." He got up from his desk and walked towards the door.

"Are you going home now Director?"

"Yes."

CHANCE!! This was her breakthrough chance!

"Alright, good night." She stated simply as she watched his retreating form.

She followed behind him, but at a distance where he wouldn't notice. She had bugged the elevator buttons and knew which floor he pressed when he got on. She ran up the emergency staircase to follow.

69th floor. So he WAS going to the Executive Suite!

Although she shouldn't have, she used a PHS program that Reno had taught her to hack and turn off the emergency door's alarm.

She got the door open soundlessly and snuck in and hid behind the stairwell as she watched Tseng head towards the President's desk.

She was lucky that the emergency door was close to the stairs and thankful that her uniform's colors blended in so well with the walls.

"Rufus, you should retire for the night."  
He called the President by his first name??

"Tseng..." a yawn had escaped the President as he stretched out in his throne-like seat.

"Would you like anything particular for dinner, Rufus?"

".....you?"

Elena's mouth went agape.

"I can be later. What about real food?" Tseng side-stepped Rufus's come-on artfully as he planted a kiss atop the President's forehead.

She watched as the President snaked one arm around the Director's waist, using his other arm to pull on Tseng's tie.

She watched as Rufus guided Tseng down to sit in his lap in the President's seat and the two entangled in a heated kiss.

Perfect, pictureque, black on white, and so very sensual.

For once, Elena felt like she bit off more than she could chew mentally. This was the stuff of dreams AND nightmares.

She snuck back out of the suite through the emergency door, re-enabled the alarms, and sulked all the way back down the stairs.

Reno and Rude found her crying over her lunch in the cafeteria the next day.

"It's not a huge secret Elena, and uh...the Director's actually bisexual, he's dated girls before." Reno tried cheering her up.

Rude kept his silence and rubbed her back gently as she stared into her food.

"Damn it you two! Could have told me sooner!....I'm not even sad or angry. I'm just...." Elena thought about her own feelings.

On one hand, her heart was breaking a bit, but on the other hand, knowing the Director had a nice place to live in, and was also loved warms her heart.

She decided it wasn't like her to be dark and gloomy about this. She was happy for him.

Elena huffed out a heavy sigh. She was still mad at herself because she couldn't deny that the Director and the President looked good together.

"Besides, from what I can tell he's rather fond of you and definitely cares for you." Reno patted her on the head.

"Well that much I know...." she smiled finally. "Okay, I'm just gonna try harder to win his heart over time then!" she beamed.

"Good luck rookie." Her two seniors sandwiched her in between them in the booth in a group hug.  
She still felt loved and like family.

~...~

Tseng noticed the change in attitude.  
The usual stare that he felt coming from one side of the conference table was lacking.

Reno and Rude were out of the building at the moment.

"Is something wrong Elena?" he asked calmly.

"No Director."

Tseng's brows furrowed as he observed Elena from his desk. She looked like she had been crying. He got up and walked around her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Elena, if something's bothering you, you can always talk about it within our office. We operate as a family unit here." he sat down on the edge of the table next to her.

"It's ... really nothing. I ... Director, I had a crush on you for the longest time. Still do."

"I know."

She looked up into his beautiful eyes.

"I guess I feel a little silly after I did some digging on your private life...I'm sorry?" She felt horrible for digging but at the same time she wanted to know and now wanted to tell him the truth.

He smiled at her.  
"Thank you for being honest with me Elena.  
To be truthful, the private hidden cameras I have had picked up on your trail inside the Executive Suite last night."

Well shit.

"I trust that you'll keep quiet about it?" his gaze bore into her.

"Yes sir." Her insides were burning.

"Come Elena." He extended a hand and pulled her up from her chair and pulled her into a comforting hug.  
"I'm sorry I can't answer to your emotional needs, but know that I do care about you."

Her cheeks were burning. He smells as nice as she had imagined. Ah the lovely scent of...of....oh it was only shampoo.

"Yes Sir. So...what's it like to live up high?"

He laughed mirthfully.  
"It's posh but clean. The President is actually something of a minimalist. Besides, I'm on-call 24/7 as the Director of the Turks, so it's rather convenient. Lots of perks really."

She hadn't thought of it that way. "And you keep the President safe right?"

"Nothing more safe than in my own arms..." his answer was more intimate than she had expected.

"You know, it's good to feel like I can talk to all of you so openly." She replied after reveling in his hug some more.

"That's good to hear, can I make it up to you with some cheesecake? My treat."

She kept her face buried in his smooth silky hair but her eyes sparkled. "Yes please!!"

~...~

A slice of cheesecake was placed in front of him along with a glass of wine.

Rufus looked up from the pile of paperwork on his desk and smiled. "So how's our rookie doing?"

"She's alright today, thanks to the power of cheesecake." Tseng answered as he leaned his weight against the Executive desk to face Rufus.

"And you probably, you've always had a gift for making people feel comfortable."

Tseng raised an eyebrow at Rufus. "I've always had the impression that I have an awfully intimidating aura."

"You do....but you also know how to comfort people. And that's part of your charm." Rufus replied as he dug into his cheesecake.

He held up a fork-full of the sweet to Tseng's lips. "Eat."

Tseng took the cheesecake from the fork in slow and sensual licks, visually flooding Rufus's senses.

"You're in the mood today I see." Rufus mused as he stood up. "Bedroom. Let's go."

It didn't take them long to go up the stairs into the bedroom of the suite.

Rufus had changed up the interior quite a bit since he took it over from his father. The walls of the bedroom had been repainted white in lieu of the sickly red and black that his father had preferred. They had decided to leave the rest of the Executive Suite's color scheme untouched at Tseng's suggestion that the colors allowed the Turks' uniform to blend in unnoticed.

The furniture inside the bedroom was rather sparse. One king sized bed adorned the center space and only a side table with several chairs and a rug took up the large room.

By the time they made it to the bed, most articles of clothing have been discarded, skill from years of practice.

They both fell onto the bed simultaneously.

"It's still early today Sir."

"Hmm...what are you suggesting Tseng?"

"A nice relaxing bath maybe?"

".... how about we do that after?" Rufus winked at him.

Rufus put his hand against Tseng's chin and brought his lips up for a kiss. Deep and sensual, tongues entangling and encircling, leaving both breathless. He ran a hand up Tseng's side from the hips to the chest, then cradled Tseng's head.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered into Tseng's ear as he tugged the neatly tied up hair from its restraints. Black silky strands spilled like a curtain across the bed. Tseng liked soft touches, and Rufus is delighted in giving.

"Like that Tseng? Mmm....moan for me." Rufus whispered sweet things into his ears as he prepped Tseng with his fingers and copious amounts of lube.

Soon after, soft sighs and moans that became increasingly loud and more needy overtook the quiet of the room as Rufus rocked into Tseng's core, slowly at first and gradually picking up speed, building both of them up towards a climax.

Tseng's breathing became increasingly erratic.

"YES. Yes. Hn...Nnnn....Ru-Rufus.. oh fuck I'm coming....hnn....fuck! ..aan-ahh!!!"

Rufus looked at his handywork proudly.  
Tseng was spread out on the bed in a blissful mess with his own cum spread across his stomach and Rufus's cum leaking out below. A sheen of sweat covered his body and he looked like he could pass out any time.

"Hmm...maybe we should wait a bit on the bath? I think the sheets need to be changed too." Rufus drawled as he ran his hands through Tseng's hair.

"Mm...give me a minute..."

"I'm already thinking about round two..."

Tseng gave Rufus a look. "As much as I'd love that, I have to be down in the office first thing in the morning."

"Fine. Round one and a half then."

There were definitely perks to living right in the building.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Tseng being a protective bottom in private is actually really cute? Sorry Elena, but she is still loved!


End file.
